


There's something i wanna tell you

by Annoyingwholockian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingwholockian/pseuds/Annoyingwholockian
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are hanging out as usual. Well, not after Alfred said something he have been waiting to tell Arthur.





	There's something i wanna tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this fic just to let the idea out of my head, i know it could be developed into something better but i have no motivation to do so ahahah. Enjoy the shittyness

Arthur and Alfred are sitting in a corner of a coffee shop. No words were exchanged for a while now. The only sound there were is Arthur's sipping his tea and his occasional page turning. A small coffee table seperating them. A cup of tea, some cookies, a doughnut, and a cup of coffee were placed on top of it. Today, both of them agreed to meet here just hanging out as usual. 

But things aren't that quiet it is on the outside then it is in the inside. Alfred's thougts are everywhere. He silently glancing his friend who's sitting on the other side of table, reading one of the Harry Potter books for like, the hundred times since he know him. 'It's always feels fine spending time with him before, why shouldn't it now?' He wishpers in his mind. Heart racing and his hands are sweaty again even after he wiped his hands to his jeans.

"Alfred..."

"Arthur..." he wishpers, at the same time as Arthur start to speak up. 

the boy from the opposite of the table unknowingly had lifted his head and now looking at him. "What is it alfred?" Arthur responded, much to alfred's surprise. 

"Eh?" A surprised look appeared on a  
Alfred's face "y-you can go first"

" You're staring at me! It's creeping me out!"

"Sorry, i suppose" said Alfred 

"Arthur, there's something i want to tell you." He continued, all fidgety. 

"Are you okay?" Arthur said with a hint of concern in his voice. 

"I'm gay" he wishpers as quite as he could, ignored Arthur's concern. He let those words out after weeks of keeping it in his chest. Even so, he hoped that his friend didn-

"It's perfectly fine, you know. It's great that you've embrace yourself and you should be proud of it. I'm glad you come out. Congratulations, Alfred" beaming as he said it

He's surprisingly calm about it, He thought. "Doesn't it bother you if i am?" He said, still whispering.

"Why should i? I'm your fr-"

"NO, I MEAN DOES IT BOTHER YOU THAT I'M GAY AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU?" 

He screamed it louder than he thought he would. It've been hard for him to hide his crush on Arthur lately. Meanwhile, Arthur couldn't hide the surprised look from his face.

"OHMYGOD ARTIE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU'RE THE REASON I'VE BEEN THINKING OF IT! HAVE YOU BEEN BLIND THIS WHOLE TIME? DIDN'T YOU NOTICE? YOU KNOW I-" 

Alfred stopped as Arthur's lips captured his. It was short and sweet. Shame that Arthur break it rather quickly. 

"Shut it you git, people will look at us" Arthur said, looking away trying to hide his red cheeks. 

What just happened? Alfred wondered.

"Arthur....." Alfred whispers. " shut it you git" both of them blushed

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!, Alfred's mind is now going wild

"I've been crushing on you too, you bloody wanker" now the brit's face is as red as a tomato. 

"AND YOU DON'T TELL ME?"

"It's not something important" Arthur said, with hos face so red. Then there's silence fell between the two of them. Both trying to cover up their blushes.

"So..." said Arthur, breaking the silence "when are you going to ask me out on a date?" He continued, the blush started to grow on his face once more. A confused look appeared on the other boy's face. "Are you going to ask me out or not?" Arthur asked. 

"Tomorrow, here, around this time again?"

"You never asked someone on a date, haven't you?" Arthur chuckled "yes of course you idiot" he continued.

This is the best weekend Alfred has ever had.


End file.
